


Der Doctor im Jetzt

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Realistic, Reflection, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: Der Doktor bekommt eine Realität mit, die entsetzlicher ist, als alles andere, was in anderen Zeitlinien zu sehen gewesen war. Eine die bitter aufstößt und sie sich vieles fragen lässt … auch das was wäre wenn … (Thirteen)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Der Doctor im Jetzt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Doctor in the now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976737) by [DawnThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn)



> In den letzten Tagen sind die Medien und bin auch ich ein wenig voll davon, und ich musste einfach mal das niederschreiben, was mir im Kopf rum ging. Ob der Doktor es so lustig finden würde, sich jetzt gerade das anzuschauen, was auf der anderen Seite des Atlantik passiert?
> 
> Die Menschheit wird sich nicht ändern – und Träume von Gleichheit und Freiheit … alles nur eine Illusion? Manchmal mag man es glauben. Und im Moment habe ich persönlich auch Angst, dass ich in meiner Lebenszeit einen Weltkrieg erlebe.

„Warum?“ Der Doctor barg das Gesicht in Händen. Die flackernden Bilder auf dem Bildschirm waren zu schwer zu ertragen. 

Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?  
Diese Realität war schlimmer als jede andere!

Sie waren in den letzten Jahren doch auf einem so guten Weg gewesen. Bereit über ihre eigenen Schwächen hinaus zu wachsen, nicht mehr länger zwischen, Rasse, Hautfarbe und sozialer Herkunft zu unterscheiden.

Und dann das: Ein Mann, der einen am Boden liegenden, hilflosen Mann erstickten. Und warum? Aus reiner Willkür? 

Andere Ordnungshüter, die grundlos Menschen dunkler Hautfarbe anhielten und wie Verbrecher behandelten. Ein Präsident, der befahl, friedliche Demonstranten mit Tränengas zu beschießen, nur um sich vor laufenden Kameras mit dem Buch zu präsentieren, das er sonst mit Füßen trat. 

Und so schreckliche viele, die ihn dafür auch noch als neuen Erlöser bezeichneten. Als jemanden, der die Rüstung Gottes trug, der sie vor denen schützen würde, die die vertraute Weltordnung zu ungehörig erschütterten.

Und doch gab es auch Momente, die Hoffnung machten. Menschen, die ungeachtet ihrer Hautfarbe gemeinsam auf die Straße gingen, Polizisten und Sicherheitskräfte, die Stellung nicht gegen sondern mit den Demonstranten bezogen … Einfache Leute, die noch immer dem Traum von Gleichheit und Gemeinsamkeit träumten, in dem niemand nach seinem Aussehen oder seiner Herkunft beurteilt wurde.

Diese kleinen Augenblicke in denen Mitgefühl und Menschlichkeit regierten und zeigten, dass lange nicht alle so dachten, egal wie arm oder reich sie waren. Und einige so mutig waren, es immer und immer wieder auszusprechen, selbst wenn man sie beschimpfte und gar versucht wurde, sie mundtot zu machen? Politiker in Machtpositionen, die sich weigerten, Befehle und Anordnungen auszuführen, Würdenträger die ins Gewissen redeten und auch damit nicht aufhörten, die verurteilten, dass man sie zu instrumentalisieren versuchte.

Aber dennoch blieb ein mulmiges Gefühl zurück.  
Angst. Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung waren übermächtig.

Der Doktor betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Schon in der jetzigen Inkarnation erlebte sie, dass sie nicht immer für voll genommen wurde, wenn sie versucht hatte einzulenken und zu vermitteln.

Eine Frau galt nichts in den Augen vieler „alter weißer Männer“, die immer noch der guten alten Zeit nachhingen und dem Konstrukt von Recht und Ordnung, das ihnen zuallererst Vorteile brachte. Die die Hälfte der Menschheit am liebsten nicht mitbestimmen lassen wollte. Nur weil es angeblich so von ihrem Gott bestimmt worden sein sollte. „Das Weib schweige in der Gemeinde“ und so fort … einige schrien das gerne auch deutlich heraus

Sie schauderte und fragte sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie in dieser Regeneration noch weiter gegangen wäre. Und so wie Ruth geworden wäre? Um dann in diesem Land, das sich so brüstete, das zivilisierteste der Welt zu sein, aufzutauchen, um Klartext zu reden? 

In Fettnäpfchen zu treten wo sie konnte, um aufzuwühlen und zu provozieren, wie sie es so gerne tat. Sich die Diplomatie zu sparen, und in dem gleichen Ton mit dem mächtigsten Mann der Erde zu reden, wie er es ungeniert mit dem Rest der Welt tat? Nur anders als er, in wahren Worten und nicht in Lügen?

Sich das vorzustellen, das wagte sie nicht wirklich.  
Aber die Antwort lag auf der Hand.


End file.
